


Cotton Candy Dreams

by blissfall



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Nightmares, connie is best gal, dream gore but not explicit i guess, steven freaks out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfall/pseuds/blissfall
Summary: A nightmare sends Steven into a frenzy.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran & Steven Universe, Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe
Kudos: 24





	Cotton Candy Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> no im not projecting my personal experiences onto my favorite character how dare you

_Steven and Connie stroll the boardwalk, pink cotton candy in each hand and each other in the other hand._

_Steven leads her down towards the Big Donut, having just come from Fun Land. Their fingers were intertwined with one another, holding tight as he traces along the indents of her fingernails. They swing their conjoined hands back and forth while Connie rubs circles into his palm with her thumb, the tender touch sending a warm sensation trickling up Steven’s forearm. He succumbs to the comfort of the touch and leans his head against her shoulder._

_He turns to look at her with a hint of a smile but Connie shifts her gaze away from him and to the sky which is being smothered in oranges and reds and purples as the sun goes down._

_Steven’s chest rises as an odd laugh swims to the surface, escaping through his mouth, although his eyes contradict what he’s expressing, full of confusion. Connie gives him a glance before turning her eyes back to the deepening sky._

_“Hey… do you see that?” She pulls her hand from his and points a finger towards the sky, a blob of black taking over the clouds looming over them._

_Steven feels for her hand in his- it’s… not there-_

_The missing weight in Steven’s hand sends him into a panic as his eyes dart towards Connie- but she’s not beside him anymore._

_W-where-?_

_The sky and the buildings made of swiss cheese and the boardwalk made of bacon (what the hooha-) are swathed in a sheet of black as Steven’s cotton candy falls from his reach and fades into the abyss._

_Long, finger-knife nails force his chin to look forward. His lips part to yell, but nothing comes out, the sound swallowed beneath the blanket of darkness he’s standing on._

_The darkness fades around the white hand, revealing Connie reaching out to him, her eyes pleading for his help. Steven pulls his leg upwards, but it doesn’t move. He’s frozen in place as Connie begs out for him, her fingers almost holding his, but her voice is swallowed in the black._

_Steven trudges forward through the ice-like substance creeping up his legs, keeping him in place, numbing his feet so he can’t get to her. He reaches his hand out, a smile threatening the corners of his lips because she’s so close-_

_Connie reaches for his hand, their index fingers coming into contact-_

_She’s snatched away by the white hand with sharp, black nails._

_Steven, no longer caged in ice drags one foot after the other, going after whatever just ruined him and Connie’s perfect evening._

_He halts, the sound of splashing taking over his focus._

—

Steven jolts awake— clouded eyes searching the room for the girl who was just with him. A sob racks his chest and his hands immediately go for his hair, the greasy locks of curls fall under the embrace. The nightmare he can’t quite remember but knows still happened makes his chest heave, forcing his guts to spill out each time he pulls in air. 

_She’s gone-_

He tenses, another sob escaping his clenched mouth. _She… Oh stars, she’s dead-_

An ocean of tears continue barreling out of his eyes, forcing shuddering breaths out of him. They spill over his cheeks and wash his comforter.

_(The black abyss pulls away to reveal crimson liquid— blood— pouring against Steven, running the other direction up to his ankles. His jeans stained, his cotton candy torn apart by the blood in front of him-)_

He squeezes his eyelids shut, holding his head, gripping harder against his curls to _make it stop-_

_(Cotton candy half eaten— **her** half eaten cotton candy— swims through the liquid, entangling at his feet and sinking into the red followed by Steven himself-)_

He forces his eyes open, blearily gazing around his room and he’s still there, oh stars- 

there’s blood everywhere- 

Connie’s gone, she’s- 

He struggles in the weight of his comforter, pushing and pulling at the blanket and kicking it off his bed- 

still drowning- 

He goes for the collar of his shirt, tugging and pulling before ripping it off in the other direction. 

The now shirtless boy's hands grab his knees, swaddling himself in the empty bed apart from his pillows and snuggling his sweating head into the fabric of his pajama pants. 

With trembling hands, he turns to reach over his nightstand. He has to check, grabbing his phone- 

she’s okay- 

half expecting there to be no answer or Dr. Maheswaran on the other line telling him she’s gone- 

He unlocks the phone. 

The light illuminates the dark rings under his eyes and the sticky curls, having been unwashed for two weeks. 

_She’s not there-_

Maybe one splash from the sink to look presentable enough for an outing with the aforementioned girl who’s probably definitely dead- 

He scrambles his phone with shaking hands for the call app.

_Check on her-_

Hesitantly pressing it and scrolling through before pausing at her name. Her profile picture is a selfie she took the day she bought him his baby pink varsity jacket, wearing it and shoving a peace sign into the camera while wagging her tongue out and propping the collar up on the jacket with her other hand. 

_She won’t pick up._

Clicking on the icon- 

_She’s not there, you’re too late._

The phone buzzes and rings once, twice.

_It’s too late-_

Thrice. Upon the third ring, a click sends Steven into a relief and he shoves the phone into his ear to make out the sound coming from the other line. 

“Steven?” A concerned voice says— Connie— 

He breaks, shattering into pieces on his mattress, splattering like pancake batter. His beating heart slows, calming down with the confirmation but his hands still tremble as he ponders the possibility of this being another stupid dream his mind is conjuring to trick him- 

“Steven, are you okay? It’s really late!” 

He freezes, stretching his arms across his bed after putting the phone on speaker. 

_It’s her…_

_She’s okay-_

“Yeah,” he pauses with a hesitant voice, “I will be… T-thanks, Connie.”


End file.
